This invention relates in general to an electronic display apparatus, in particular to an electronic reminder which electrically stores information on person's names, addresses, telephone numbers, etc., and displays the information on request.
In recent years, many kinds of portable electronic display apparatus are available. Electronic diaries and electronic telephone directories are examples of such portable apparatus. An electronic diary which stores schedules and messages, and which displays a message at the scheduled time is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,050. An electronic telephone directory which stores persons' names and telephone numbers, and which retrieves a telephone number in accordance with the designated person's name is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,542.
It often happens that a telephone call to a person results in a busy signal or a recorded message. In such a case, the caller may think that he will call again after a while but is likely to carelessly forget it once he has started another task. Everybody would have such an experience. At such time, it is convenient to use the electronic diary. In a conventional electronic diary, however, setting an alarm time requires a plurality of steps and/or key operations; namely, the operation is complicated.